


If You Want Something Done, Do It Yourself

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Autofellatio, Bickering, Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, mention of minor accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: Kylo thinks Hux is stuck up and rigid. Hux shows him exactly how flexible he can be.





	If You Want Something Done, Do It Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the [following prompt from kyluxhardkink](https://kyluxhardkink.tumblr.com/post/172524940195/while-cuddling-in-bed-hux-and-kylo-talk-about-the):
> 
>  
> 
> _While cuddling in bed, Hux and Kylo talk about the things they did when they were younger and experimenting with their own bodies. Hux confesses he learned how to suck his own cock. Kylo wants a show._
> 
>  
> 
> This fic also has accompanying art by [generaldeepthroat](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/post/173198384243/if-you-want-something-done-do-it-yourself-kylo)!

“So what’s this one, then?” Hux asks, jabbing a long finger at a short, thin scar at the base of Kylo’s abdomen. “It doesn’t look like a blaster or a lightsaber wound.”

Kylo’s nostrils flare. Hux’s penchant for mocking him even in moments of relative peace make Kylo want to strangle him all over again, or at least send him flying from his bed. He refrains, letting Hux remain comfortably reclined in the nude beside him.

“It’s nothing,” Kylo grunts.

Hux raises an eyebrow. “It’s _something_.”

“It’s not from a fight.” Kylo hopes that this will shut Hux up. Hux likes hearing about his exploits, quietly disparaging him about any perceived tactical errors resulting in injury, while simultaneously licking his lips, craving to be ravaged by Kylo returning from whatever battle Hux conjured up in his mind.

“Then what is it?” Hux presses.

“Look,” Kylo growls. Hux’s eyes widen. He’s hoping Kylo will snap and flip him over for a good fucking, but Kylo resolves not to give him what he wants out of principle. “We all do stupid shit when we’re young. Drop it.”

Hux props himself up with one arm, now intensely curious. “Is it from something _sexual?_ ” he asks.

Kylo clenches and unclenches his jaw.

“How about this?” Hux suggests. “You tell me your story, and I’ll tell you one in return.”

Kylo doesn’t have high expectations. Hux probably jerked off to a schedule. He’s that type of person. Brush teeth for exactly three minutes, fold clothes with military precision, put on steam-pressed pyjamas, get in bed, turn off lights, jerk it slowly for two minutes and quickly for three, wipe everything down with a moist towelette, sleep. Kylo’s story might be embarrassing, but at least it’s interesting.

“I heard it felt good to restrict blood flow to your dick,” he explains as matter-of-factly as he can, “so I tied some rope around my junk, then freaked out when it started turning purple. I cut the rope with a knife, which slipped and cut me.”

“You didn’t put bacta on it?”

What was he supposed to do? Explain to his uncle why he needed bacta? “Didn’t have any.”

Hux seems to quietly contemplate this.

“Your turn,” Kylo says. “You’re so stuck up and rigid, I bet you never did anything fun.”

“Rigid?” Hux repeats, the corner of his mouth curling up into a grin. “Oh, I think you’ll find that I can be very _flexible_.”

It’s true that Hux never has any problem spreading his legs. “Go on,” Kylo urges. “Tell me how far you bent over for those other cadets at your little academy.”

“Excuse you,” Hux says. “You presume they were good enough for me? I think not.”

“So how did you get your dick sucked, then?” Hux is a perfectionist; even with the obvious power difference between the two of them, Hux is a demanding lover, quick to correct Kylo on any technique in which he is deemed lacking.

“Well, if you want something done _properly_ , it’s best to do it yourself.”

Kylo is about to spit out another jibe, when the meaning of Hux’s words hits him. Hux gives him a sultry look and rolls over onto his back, tucking an arm underneath his head. He knows what he’s doing; to this day, Kylo is utterly fascinated by the tufts of red hair growing from Hux’s armpits. “Show me,” Kylo demands, yanking on one of Hux’s little pink nipples.

Hux suppresses a yelp.

“Show me,” Kylo says again, then rolls over towards Hux. He takes Hux’s nipple into his mouth, the one he just yanked, and sucks on it hard. “Show me, or you’re getting nipple torture.”

“You could just-- Ah!” Hux pants. “Ask nicely!”

Despite his complaints, Hux is fully hard. So is Kylo. “Let me see you suck your own cock, Hux,” Kylo says, then nips Hux’s nipple. “Please.”

“Fine, fine!” Hux relents. He pushes Kylo’s shoulder, and Kylo moves off of him.

When Hux starts getting out of bed, Kylo grabs him by the wrist. “Where are you going?”

“I’m not as young as I once was,” Hux scoffs, pulling his wrist out of Kylo’s grip. “I need to stretch.”

Hux gets to his feet, facing away from Kylo and the bed. He reaches his arms up, then folds himself in half at the hips to place his hands on the floor. He repeats the movement, reaching up, then bending down, this time getting his head almost between his ankles. The position causes Hux’s butt cheeks to part, giving Kylo a perfect view of his furled up hole and the bright ginger hairs around it. Kylo swallows hard, then reaches for it, brushing his finger across the soft, puckered entrance.

“You can do that later,” Hux complains.

“Don’t worry, I’m just touching,” Kylo reassures, continuing to stroke.

“That should do,” Hux says after a couple of minutes. He lays back down on the bed and shuffles down so his torso is midway along the length.

Then, without fanfare, Hux throws his legs over his head. Kylo quickly moves so he can get a good view.

“Oh, bother,” Hux mumbles. He isn’t as hard as he was before his stretches, so Kylo helps out, reaching to stroke him to full hardness. Even then, Hux seems to struggle, though his cock is tantalisingly close to his lips.

“Need help?” Kylo offers.

“Leverage,” Hux replies. He grabs a hold of Kylo’s arm and positions it next to his head.

It’s enough.

Hux’s lips wrap around his cock. He closes his eyes and moans to himself, and Kylo doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his life.

“Happy?” Hux asks, fluttering his ginger eyelashes at Kylo.

“Keep going,” Kylo says thickly.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux says teasingly.

Even though Kylo knows Hux is deliberately enticing him, he doesn’t care. Watching Hux’s cock slowly disappear into his mouth is worth every ounce of Hux’s ridiculous attempts at manipulation. It’s not necessary; Hux has the best status he could hope for, and Kylo is long past the point of wishing him harm.

While Hux sucks on his cock, Kylo reaches into his briefs and starts palming himself. Hux seems to forget that he’s showing off and starts trying to get himself off in earnest, noisily slurping on the head of his cock while stroking his shaft with his free hand. He looks so fucking pleased with himself.

“That’s it,” Kylo encourages softly. “That’s it. Suck that cock.”

Hux’s chest starts to flush a deep pink as he strokes himself faster and sucks more vigourously. Kylo joins in fully, pulling his dick out and jerking himself quickly without taking his eyes off of Hux. He has a full view of Hux’s ass. Another time, he’ll lick it while Hux sucks himself off, but for now, he doesn’t want to miss Hux blowing his load into his mouth.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you could do this,” Kylo growls as he feels himself getting close. “It’s fucking _treasonous_.”

Hux moans at the word _treasonous_. Typical. Kylo slaps his ass once in retribution, knowing full well it will help Hux get off.

There are so many things Kylo wants to do. Lick long lines from his ass up to his balls. Feed his cock into Hux’s lubed up hole. Come all over his face. The last thing, Kylo can do without missing the grand finale.

“Come on, Hux,” Kylo mutters gruffly as Hux’s movements grow more erratic. “Come for your Supreme Leader. Come for _me_.”

Hux opens his eyes to look at Kylo hunched over him with his dick in front of Hux’s face, then closes them again, moaning around his cock. Moments later, he grunts and moans in staccato bursts as his cock twitches in his grip.

“Don’t swallow yet,” Kylo gasps. He’s so close. So, so close, that when Hux opens his come-filled mouth, Kylo is helplessly thrown over the edge. He barely makes it, spurting a splash of come across Hux’s cheek before unloading the rest into Hux’s waiting mouth. Hux swallows it all in one gulp when Kylo is done, then scrapes off the mess on his cheek with his fingers and licks them clean.

Slowly, Hux unfolds himself and stretches out with his arms above his head, using the entire length of the large bed. Kylo takes the opportunity to wrap himself around Hux. He smells good after sex, and Kylo savours it.

“Think you can deep-throat yourself?” Kylo asks sleepily.

“After a good calisthenics session, yes,” Hux says casually.

“Good,” Kylo says. “I have plans.”

Kylo expects Hux to make a cruel joke at the expense of Kylo’s tactical abilities, which is unreasonable at best, but Hux just cuddles into him and hums. “Good.”

Yes. _Good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) for more kylux goodness!


End file.
